1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot for supporting user's daily life and a robot system which uses such a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot has been proposed which presents a shape and actions resembling those of pet animals or imaginary beings and which makes a user feel close to the robot. Such a robot with a dedicated operation program installed is capable of moving movable parts or outputting a voice in accordance with information such as a voice picked up through a microphone and images acquired with a CCD camera.
A communication apparatus such as a telephone is used for the purpose of talking with someone who is far away. Such a communication apparatus is structured so as to output the companion's voice. A dialogue with the companion using a communication apparatus is conducted generally without user's visual confirmation of the companion. In the recent years, a robot has been proposed which analyzes a speaker's voice and behaves as if it were a listener. Acting in response to the speaker's (user's) voice, such a robot makes the user feel as if the user is in conversational communication with the robot.
However, on the occasion of conversation between human beings using communication apparatuses such as telephones, the conventional robot described above can not act in response to a voice from the person on the phone (speaker). Further, the user (listener) can not visually confirm the companion. Hence, the robot above makes the user feel odd.
Further, the conventional robot can not notify a user who is far away of the state inside the house. Hence, to allow the user to monitor inside the house, it is necessary to install an expensive monitoring system.
In addition, although the operation program installed in the conventional robot can be modified on a minor scale, the conventional robot can not operate based on a totally new operation program.
Further, as an operation program to be realized is largely modified in the conventional robot, a controller controlling intended actions can not remain accommodating, and therefore, desired actions can not be realized unless almost all structural elements are modified.
Further, the conventional robot is not capable of outputting a voice or behaving in accordance with the user's mental condition, such as happy, sad or angry feeling.
Apparatuses installed in a house, such as an air conditioner, a television set and a washing machine, are equipped with indicating lamps for notifying the residents of malfunction. However, to notify the residents of malfunction, the residents need come close to these apparatuses.
Further, in a house, owing to the resident's habit in his or her everyday life, the apparatuses which are set within the house are manipulated in most cases in an approximately regular manner approximately at the regular time, e.g., an air conditioner is activated at about 9 p.m. every day. To operate the apparatuses, the resident needs manipulate the apparatuses every time.